


The unimaginable

by fiax



Series: ive loved and ive lost [2]
Category: The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Like so sorry, M/M, Multi, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: Everyone knew it was going to happen one day. No one wanted to talk about the day it did happen.





	The unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Lo inimaginable {The unimaginable}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268538) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



Everyone knew it was going to happen one day. No one wanted to talk about the day it did happen **.**

They all had something special in their past to save them. Steve had the serum, Bucky had the serum and seventy years of training, Natasha had her training and an assumed serum, Clint had his training, Bruce had the Hulk and Thor, well, Thor was a God.

But Tony?

Sweet, hilarious, sassy Tony had none of this. He had an electromagnetic in his chest, demons in his head and liquor in his liver. 

The one thing they did not know was how it would happen, how could they? They weren't mind readers, they weren't magicians.

They weren't ready for the notes J.A.R.V.I.S. released. The pages and pages of self hatred that fluttered to the floor. That wasn't how he went though.

Tony was too scared for that.

No.

He was taken out on the wing by a lone sniper that nobody saw until the suit hit the floor. A weak spot in the armour, weakened by the fight and a lucky vibranium bullet.

Steve had almost wanted to laugh at that.

Clint reached Tony first, any attempt to fight was abandoned to get to his teammate. Natasha finished the last of the fight with deadly accuracy, her shots fuelled by such rage that no one stood a chance. Clint screamed as Steve ripped the mask off.

There was no Hulk there this time, no deafening roar to wake the genius this time, no snarky, fear filled comment towards the captain this time, no plea for sharmawarma this time.

Natasha wept into Clint, her sobs as far from silent as she could be and it was all Clint could do to hold her and cry into her hair. Natasha would miss the genius stumbling into her at midnight mumbling about coffee and sentient toasters, she would miss the was he would come and find her when he was scared, how he would yell at her in botched Russian just to make his _Natalia_  laugh. She would miss how he would start speaking Italian when he was incredibly tired. She would miss the hidden grace that he used to train with, how he would move with the gave if the ballet dancers in the red room, and still fall over the coffee table in broad daylight.

Clint would miss his friend, his brother, his genius. He would miss the concentrated sass that was unavoidable, unmistakable. You want Tony Stark? You've got to have Tony Snark first. Clint would miss bartering with Tony, miss the free flowing conversation, the unmistakable love that they had, but God forbid anyone else noticed it.

Steve cried. Steve cried into Tony's hair wishing he'd had more time to tell the genius just _how much_  he loved him. How much he loved their early morning coffees, how much he loved waking up wrapped around the genius, how much he loved movie nights, how much he loved the random quotes and references that Tony used everywhere.

Bucky could not breathe. He could not find the air to keep him functioning, until his vision started fading and he caught the reflection of the setting sun on the suit, a reminder of how _beautiful_ Tony was, how he was beautiful in the morning with his sleep ruffled hair, how he was beautiful during the day with his holograms and his bots, how he was beautiful with Peter and Steve, how he was beautiful with his _family,_ how he was beautiful in the night, with his head thrown back calling, _calling,_  calling for Bucky to give him more, _screaming_ as Bucky gave everything he could, how he was beautiful when he was wrapped around Steve, around both of them. How Tony was infatuating and wonderful and how Bucky loved the small snarky human with so much passion that he would have been content to watch the man drool into his cereal and had been set for the day.

But they would never have this again, they would never get their wonderful, amazing Tony back again. He was gone.

Pain didn't even begin to describe how everyone felt following the loss. J.A.R.V.I.S. was almost mute following the release of the notes. Every now and then someone would have to move, and they would find something that reminded them of Tony, the coffee machine still brewed a pot at 3.48 in the morning, with enough coffee for the genius's super sized mug and the red headed assassin mug. Steve and Bucky slept in the spare rooms, the couldn't face sleeping in any of their own beds, they were too familiar, too full of Tony to touch yet. 

They would find a piece of Tony's clothing over an object of some sorts, and immense pain would hit them. Tony's suit jacket was over his chair in the kitchen, slung over a chair after his final meeting, the memory still hurt. Tony, beautiful, glowing and precious laughing over something stupid that Clint had said, padding around the counter in some silly socks that Bruce had bought him that he would wear to every meeting, _for Luck,_ he used to say. He padded around the conger slipping slightly, before kissing both his Brooklyn boys, and planting a fake smacker on Clint's cheek. The archer had lept away and shrieked, which made Tony light up even more.

That would never happen again. He was gone, and the whole he had left was never going to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I am soso sorry I just had this idea and I wanted to write it and I regret everything.
> 
> Any mistakes? Other than the actual writing ofc


End file.
